Ying y Yang
by lindakennedy
Summary: Pequeñas historias aleatorias que describen la vida y la relacion entre Leon y Helena y lo que viven dia a dia y como se desarrollan ambos personajes. En mis tiempos se les llamaban Drabbles u One-Shots.


La edad con ella no aplicaba. En la propia agencia había una pequeñísima burla sobre su edad, si era mayor o no a la edad que de verdad decía. Ella no lo tomaba a mal, sabía que la madurez que traía desde que nació daba pie a esa clase de cosas, rumores y bromas.

Tenía veintiocho años, no eran tantos en realidad pero si la comparaban con gente como Sherry Birkin o Jake Muller parecía una anciana que ni sentido del humor tenía. No salía, no tenía muchos amigos, su vida se remitía a salir a la agencia y regresar a su casa y nada más. Pagar cuentas, hacer la compra y nada más. Siempre había tenido una vida muy recluida pero desde que Deborah murió se volvió más huraña y más sola. Su hermana era su única amiga y ya no estaba.

Mathew, un compañero de oficina solía decir que parecía una mujer como de cuarenta porque nunca quitaba esa mala cara que adornaba su rostro. Siempre reía porque bueno, era verdad y decía que si no sonreía o algo se le harían arrugas antes de los cuarenta. Ahora era peor, todos sabían de su historial anterior a lo pasado con Adam Benford y las acciones que tomaba con la pesada carga moral que tenía. Ahora nadie le hablaba. No muchos al menos. Se le había movido de la S.S. a la D.S.O. con la intención de apaciguar un poco ese estrés que estaba resintiendo y apagar también el acoso del que se había vuelto victima en cuanto empezaron los rumores acerca de la culpabilidad tras la muerte del Señor Presidente. No objeto mucho, además la paga subía más y la actividad era incluso más que solo rellenar formularios y expedir archivos en gabinetes. SI, ella reconocía que tenía una vida muy solitaria, a nadie le interesaba si de la nada renunciaba y se dedicaba a vivir como vagabundo debajo de un puente o de ilegal en algún país cualquiera. No asistía a las reuniones de navidad, año nuevo, y en días festivos los pasaba en la oficina o durmiendo en su cama.

Ingrid a veces le recomendaba ir con un especialista, porque estaba segura de que estaba deprimida. Helena no se sentía deprimida, solo un tanto más estresada.

Justo ahora era la noche antes de su día libre, tenía una cerveza en las manos y una mirada hacia la ventana. Su departamento era muy pequeño y no tenía tantas cosas. El paisaje hacia la calle era el mismo de siempre, barullo por todos lados, gente caminando, amigos, gente riendo. No tenía nada de alcohol en el sistema. Entonces le sorprendió sobremanera escuchar el timbre de su departamento. Nadie la visitaba ¿Quién toca a esa hora de la noche y encima a ella que ni le daba su dirección a la secretaria? Tomo su arma y la empuño con una mano antes de ir a ver, segura de que era algún ladrón o secuestrador quitando la cadenita protectora que servía como seguro para la puerta, y los dos cerrojos que tenía puestos. Nada más girar el pomo de la puerta puso el arma detrás de su espalda para no alarmar al posible ladrón. La abrió de golpe encontrándose con una cara que conocía bien. Le había ayudado a salvar el día y limpiar el nombre propio y vengar a su hermana de las garras de Simmons. De inmediato su ceja se ceñía en la misma mueca de extrañeza que no quería ponerle a él, que consideraba quizá el único amigo confiable que tenía pero que de igual manera le era natural. -¿Quién te dio mi dirección?-

-A mí también me agrada verte Helena.-

-Lo siento, Leon. Adelante.-Se disculpó con él y una sonrisa menos forzada salió a su encuentro. El aludido pasó y entre sus manos traía sus portafolios y una gruesa chamarra, hacia demasiado frio afuera como para usar sus usuales chaquetas de cuero.-Disculpa el desorden, no suelo tener visitas.-

-Me gusta tu casa, es acogedora.-Menciono por lo bajo quedándose prudentemente unos cuantos metros detrás de ella.-No te presentaste a la junta de hoy, Helena.-Lo sabía, sabía que venía a regañarla por las ausencias en horarios de trabajo.-Lo siento, no me gustan las reuniones que no tienen que ver nada con el trabajo, solo era comer e irse a casa ¿No?-Leon, negó.-No me refiero a eso Helena. No asistes nunca a ninguna junta social. Sé que no son agradables, a mí tampoco me gustan. Pero nos empiezas a preocupar. A mí me empiezas a preocupar ¿Está todo bien?-

Helena no supo que responder a eso. No al cuestionamiento en realidad si no en específico a lo que venía antes. Leon Kennedy, el agente en Jefe se estaba preocupando por ella cuando ella apenas y le hablo después del tiempo de investigación que le hicieron a ambos después de que se calmaran las cosas con todo lo que había pasado. Ahora no tenía que responder.-Si, supongo. No es como que me vaya a suicidar de la noche a la mañana ¿no?-

Leon se quedó callado. Precisamente había asistido a su casa porque llevaban tiempo sospechando una conducta depresiva crónica en Helena y que faltara a la cena de asociados no era lo más normal. Incluso el asistía porque le gustaba un poco olvidar esa formalidad del trabajo. Consiguió el número de Helena y la dirección y salió de la agencia tan pronto como supo que no había ido. Helena comprendió ese silencio suyo y tuvo que mirar a otro lado, estaba ofendida.- ¿Cómo pueden creer que yo haga algo como eso?-

-Así como te comportas últimamente no nos das muchas opciones. Sinceramente iba a tumbar la puerta si no abrías.-Y si estaba, se disculparía y luego pagaría la reparación.-Deja de recriminarte por la muerte de tu hermana. No fue tu culpa, en realidad, no fue culpa de nadie más que de Simmons.-

Helena quiso estampar su mano en la cara de Leon, pero no pudo porque sabía que estaba diciéndole la verdad de manera muy cruda. Ella se seguía culpando por la muerte de Deborah, y poco o mucho podrían hacer sabiéndose descubierta. Le invito a sentar en uno de los sillones que adornaban su sala y ella hizo lo propio.-NO la ayude lo suficiente Leon.-Comenzó esta, desarmada y enojada quizá más de lo que había planeado en un principio.-Era joven, tenía toda la vida por delante, era feliz! Y yo… Yo no la ayude. Fue por mí en primera que la atraparon.-Fue un simple cebo que sirvió de nada porque al final igual la asesinaron. Aun no olvidaba cuando la vio por última vez, cuando la amiga de Leon, Ada, le metió senda flecha entre ceja y ceja sin esperar siquiera a que Helena procesara la información.-Fue mi culpa el que mi hermana este muerta, que el mundo se haya ido al garete todo ese tiempo y fue mi culpa el que tu amigo, Benford, muriera.-

A Leon le daban en al punto clave cuando mencionaban a Adam. Aun dolía cuando recordaba haberle disparado para acabar con su sufrimiento y aunque sabía que no podía haberlo evitado, se seguía sintiendo un poco culpable.-Como dije, eso no fue culpa tuya.-Espeto, sin perder la calma.-De no haber sido tú, habría ido en alguien más, no sabía si sería Sherry, otro agente, incluso yo.-Sus pocos familiares que tenía estaban expuestos a constantes peligros con el siendo un agente de semejante tamaño.-Nadie estaba exento de sufrir por culpa de Simmons Helena, lamentablemente la brújula te señalaba a ti.-Porque si no mal recordaba, ella cuidaba de Benford cuando Leon y la D.S.O. no lo hacían.-Pude haber sido yo mismo, no lo sabes.-

Entonces helena lo pensó mejor, tenía razón. Pero seguía enojada.-Pude haber hecho más… SI solo hubiera pedido ayuda antes esto… Helena no estaría…-

Y movida tanto por el dolor como por la ira arrojo la botella de vidrio que tenía a un lado directo a la pared. El contenido derramándose por la misma y los vidrios botaron en direcciones diferentes. Se quebró, solo había permitido derramar unas cuantas lágrimas cuando la dejo caer en aquel laboratorio y las ruinas esas que tenía la catedral de Tall Oaks por debajo. Ahora si se había soltado a llorar más quizá de lo que debería, a lagrima viva, los gorgoteos habían subido de tono de su garganta reseca y las lágrimas no cesaban. Quería a Deborah viva, quería su hermana, quería poder marcarle y hablar por teléfono durante horas y horas, escuchando las banalidades de alcohol y fiestas a las que su hermana asistía. Pero en cambio tenía eso, una vida amargada y sola.

Y Leon no movió un solo dedo, en parte por el asombro de los actos de Helena y en parte porque sabía que debía darle su espacio. Entendía lo que era sentirse impotente ante la muerte de alguien cercano. Pero no podía con la imagen de Helena quebrarse y dejar esa coraza de piedra que llevaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. No la iba a abrazar, eso no ayudaba mucho y lo sabía por experiencia. Pero si le puso una mano en la espalda, tratando inútilmente de relajarla.-Déjalo salir, no lo guardes.-

Paso más o menos una hora entre que a Helena le dio su catarsis y se calmara, todo sin que Leon se fuera o dijera algo.-¿A que habías venido?-Le pregunto ella aun secándose las lágrimas que aún le quedaban.-En realidad, a ver porque no habías venido de la junta, y a traerte algo de cenar. Suponía que no habías comido nada y la verdad me sentía incómodo sabiendo que tú no habías probado nada de lo que hicieron allá.-

-Y tú tampoco comiste nada.-

-En efecto, me atrapaste.-

Se echó a reír, toda mocosa y desaliñada.- ¿Cómo puedes traerme comida a mí y no haber comido algo tú? ¿En qué pensabas Kennedy?-Entonces se puso de pie y fue a recoger sus cosas. Le dijo que esperara antes de irse a poner algo más abrigador.-Ven, te invito a cenar.-Leon cerro los ojos divertido.-Pero si te traje...-

-No me gusta comer sola y que tu nada más me veas como perro abandonado.-Le dijo en broma. Leon negó con algo de diversión y aun confundido como solo él podía estar ante el comportamiento femenino asintió.-Deja tus cosas ahí, ya luego vienes por ellas.-

SI, Helena era una mujer que se asemejaba mucho en comportamiento a un hombre, pero aun así no la entendía.


End file.
